Les Mis
by xNokiko
Summary: "Je suis tombé par terre, c'est la faute à Voltaire ! Le nez dans le ruisseau, c'est la faute à Rousseau !" UA les Misérables. Basé sur la comédie musicale et sur le film, moins sur le roman. Assez random.


Salut saluuut. Je vous présente ici une toute nouvelle fic' avec là, un prologue tout simple. Il s'agit d'un crossover Hetalia x Les Misérables, avec une distribution des rôles assez random (Oui Ice est la fille d'Hellas) notamment parce que je n'ai pas assez de vieux pour assurer les vieux rôles convenablement (et qu'Hellas me semblait effectivement être une sublime Fantine). Je me baserai principalement sur le film et la comédie musicale.

L'OC Ancient Greece ainsi que Floride sont de moi, le nom de Fem!Islande est de PiwiiJuly, celui de HK est de Kana, Portugal vient d'une joueuse formidable (j'sais pas si elle a un , je passerai son tumblr si elle veut quand on parlera du m'sieur), Rome vient aussi d'une joueuse à qui je demanderai son parce que je m'eeeen souviens pas. Sowwy.  
Il y aura du fanservice EnjolrasxGrantaire. Sisi. Asiat x Méditerranéen c'est mignon. (Quand je disais Random, je disais Random, les enfants)

Enfin, voici la distribution des rôles. Bonne lecture, à la prochaine : )

Jean Valjean : Rome – Lucius Vargas  
Fantine : Hellas – Hélène Karpusi  
Cosette : Fem !Islande - Árveig (Jonsdottir)  
Marius Montmercy : Hong Kong - Fai Tao  
Enjolras : Vietnam – Tien Anh (Connue sous le nom de « Luan », souvent déformé en Elouan)  
Grantaire : Portugal – Tiago Porteiro  
Eponine : Fem !Chine – Chunyan Wang  
Thénardier : Prusse – Gilbert Beilschmidt  
La Thénardier : Hongrie – Elizaveta Héderváry  
Javert : Germanie - Hermann Jacobs  
Gavroche : Floride – Emily Meyer  
Courfeyrac : England – Arthur Kirkland

* * *

_**24601**__. _

_Look down, look down,  
don't look him in the eye.  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you'll die._

La mer se déchaînait sur les visages marqués des différents esclaves qui se battaient à tort à la marée pour ramener ce bateau au port. L'eau ne semblait pas les apaiser, elle rendait leur tâche tellement plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avait rien fait. Rien de grave. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas la raison de telles horreurs contre eux pour parfois seulement une bouchée de pain.

Les chaînes serraient leurs poignets et leurs chevilles, et leurs voix s'élevaient en chœur pour attirer l'édifice gigantesque qu'ils tiraient tous à bout de bras.

_Look down, look down,_

_There's twenty years to go._

_Look down, look down,_

_You'll always be a slave._

Leur calvaire voyait enfin une brève pause. Au son des chaînes qui battent le sol, ils revenaient vers un endroit plus sec, encadrés par la police française. Un drapeau, échu sur le sol, trempé par l'eau salée.

Un prisonnier semble attirer l'attention d'un garde. Il l'arrête, et lui montre le mât du menton. « Déplace-le » lui dit-elle. L'esclave s'exécute. Que faire d'autre ?

Il porte sa croix, comme depuis désormais 19 ans. Lentement, il redresse le mât et le place sur son épaule déjà meurtrie par les années de travail au service de la loi. Il traîne le drapeau trempé aux pieds du commandant, qui le toise, de haut, comme tous les autres. Tous.

« Ta peine est terminée, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

Le prisonnier se redressa, son dos voûté semblait ne plus pouvoir se tenir droit.  
« Oui… je suis libre. »  
« Tu ne dois pas enfreindre ta conditionnelle. Tes papiers seront ta honte, jusqu'à la mort. Ils disent que tu es un homme dangereux. »

Les yeux bruns de l'esclave fixèrent le policier d'un air presque ahuri. La barbe était longue mais les cheveux courts, le crâne strié de diverses plaies.

« Je n'ai volé que du pain. 19 ans pour du pain pour sauver mon neveu. »  
« 5 ans pour ce que tu as fait, le reste parce que tu as tenté de fuir, 24601. »

Le dos voûté se redressa un peu plus, ses mains se resserrèrent sur le papier jauni où se lisait l'inscription « HOMME DANGEREUX ».

« Mon nom est Lucius Vargas. »  
« Le mien est Jacobs. Ne l'oublie pas, 24601. »

_Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave._

Ainsi, Lucius reprit la route. Un bâton de marche à la main, les marques de ses chaînes encrées dans sa chair, l'air absolument misérable. Ses papiers ne firent qu'empirer la chose.

_Never forgive them,  
for what they've done  
they are the guilty,  
every one._


End file.
